tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
April O'Neil
Bio Most people think I'm a regular shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat pizza. Totally normal, except... my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a giant rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal. - April I also keep a record of strange things happening in town on my laptop. strange huh? the closest thing I have as a friend is Donnie. He's been there for me when I'm down and stuff like that. He's a good friend to have, you know? I LOVE my TMNT friends. there like family to me. and Master Splinter, he's like a father to me. speaking of him, I need to train with him. bye! Appearance April is a beautiful teenage girl. Like all her incarnations, April is a Red-head. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Leo's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wrist bands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with leggings under them, she has blue and yellow socks, and black boots. In "Panic in the Sewers", it was revealed she used to wear glasses and wore braces. Personality Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable and shy around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn’t meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “normal” again.She also shows to be stubborn at times such as "The Kraang conspiricy" where she constantly insists on coming into TCRI with the turtles even though it's very dangerous and she's not a very expirienced kunoichi. Abilities April has a rare gift that can help her sense things, like psychic abilities. It was this ability that helped her realized the Monkey was Rockwell in "Monkey Brains". It was later used more often and expanded on in Season 2. She can sense upcoming danger and read the minds of the Kraang. Also, when in danger and filled with adrenaline, she can emit what is possibly a telekinetic wave powerful enough to knock out everyone at TCRI (The Kraang Conspiracy). In "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman", she is shown to have some level of tracking telepathy, a form of telepathy but the user is able to track down any living life force on the planet. So far, she has been able to track any life force within a 2-mile radius When Splinter trained her in ninjitsu, she became faster, stealthier, and has a powerful defensive warrior. She does lack offense power, but she's slowly improving and getting better. Her weapon of choice is a tessen that Splinter gave her; though she has yet to fully master it, though she has shown to properly use it in the battlefield at numerous times. History April was a human who lived in New York until she met the Ninja Turtles. From then on, her life had changed forever and she soon found out that she had a psychic power and she then, became a target for The Kraang. "Ol ------ - Shredder know April O'Neil April and Shredder will met in person. Relationships Leonardo'': ''Aside from Donatello, Leonardo appears to be the most protective of April in the group and is supportive of her efforts to discover information that will lead them to find her father. Leo, aside from Donnie and Splinter, has been the most to interact with April. Raphael:'' As of yet, Raph and April have not interacted much onscreen. He does, however, seem to show deference to her when she catches him and his brothers teasing Donatello for sustaining injuries from a lab monkey or when he laughed at her for being chased by Pete, a giant Pigeon. However, they do remain good friends, and Raph shown signs that he cares about her as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" where he agreed with his father and brothers that she shouldn't go spying on the foot, and in "Karai's Vendetta" he along with his brothers were worried would have been killed by the water that was contaminated by the Kraang, but relieved she was alright. He is also the one that goes to rescue her in "The Kraang conspiracy" even though both he and April make satirical comments about it.. 'Donatello: Donnie has a ''HUGE ''crush on April, and fell in love with her at first sight. He is also the one that instigated the rescue of April and father from the Kraang, and who saved her from the Kraang's getaway copter at the end of the episode "Rise Of The Turtles". He has tried numerous times to get her attention, but April is either indifferent or oblivious to his advances. She does, however, seem to care about him as a friend. '''Michelangelo: Mikey and April have not interacted much onscreen. Although she is his first human friend, Mikey says she doesn't really ''count because she is obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. Despite all that, they remain good friends and Mikey Cares about her. Examples are shown in "The Gauntlet" Where he offered to make April some soup or get her a tissue when she was upset over the fact Pete was after her. He even was the first to object to using April as bait. 'Master Splinter: Since April's Father has been captured, Splinter has become a surrogate father to April. He has noticed her innate sensitivity to her surroundings and has begun to train her as a kunoichi or female ninja in the episode "Monkey Brains". '''Karai: She met her in "Karai's Vendetta". She tried to beat her in hand to hand combat but failed, she manages to defeat her when she reveals that her mother dies, causing Karai to hesitate. Trivia *April is a teenager and still in high school in this series, but in every other incarnation of TMNT, she is an adult or young adult and a news anchor. *The yellow representation in her t-shirt is likely a nod to the yellow jumpsuit April's character wore in the 1987 series. *In Japanese, April's name would be 四月 (しがつ, shigatsu), meaning "the 4th Moon"; (moon = month and April is the 4th month) or 卯月 (うづき, uzuki), meaning "Moon of the Rabbit". In Katakana, April's name is spelt: アプリル (Apuriru). *April is currently training under the ways of tessin justu. *April used to have glasses and braces. *As of the events of "Baxter's Gambit", April is now armed with a Tessen, (lit. a "Iron Fan", better known as a Japanese war fan), a weapon that Splinter had one day hoped to give to his daughter, Miwa, who April reminds him of. April will now be focusing her fighting style around the real-life Japanese martial art of Tessenjutsu. The Tessen has a sharp edge when spread open, and can also be used as a throwing weapon. *Before settling on the Tessen, the weapons April went through are a Chigiriki, (a staff with chain), a Mace, (a club), a pair of Bunrai, (small scythes), and a Manriki (a length of chain with weights on both ends).. *She appears to have Chiroptophobia (fear of bats). Possibly as a result of her father's mutation. *It's still unknown how did both, her mother and herself have the Kraang DNA in their bloodline. But it is possible that Mrs. O'Neil's DNA was infused with Kraang DNA, a trait that was possibly passed down to April *Compared with all the other characters, April always has the "small mouthed" animation. *April is revealed to be immune to mutagen, since being half-Kraang. Quotes *''"Not to rush you, but HURRY UP!"'' *''"Well, can't be any worse than high school."'' *''"Funny thing, when you tell the cops that your Dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously."'' *''"I don't know. Sometimes I just get a feeling about things."'' *''"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?"'' *''" Agh, Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey."'' *''"But I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps who took my Dad."'' *''"We can't just sit here! We have to do something!"'' *''"Hey! You can't keep us locked up in here like this! We know our rights!'' *''"You know that's not muted right?"'' *''"Thank you....but it's not your fight."'' *''"I DON'T KNOW! I'M FLUNKING TRIG! MY FRIENDS ARE MUTANTS! ALIENS GOT MY DAD! AND I LOST MY MOTHER!"'' *''"Mikey, people don't always respond immed - but sometimes they do."'' *''"If I do this, does this mean I could kick everyone's butt?"'' *''"You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father."'' *''"Think ninja! Think ninja!"'' *''"Mikey, you already have a human friend.....Me!!"'' *''" That's the megaphone."'' *''"Ok, giant lizard thing."'' *''"Tonight, you're going to do something besides hitting people."'' *''"Sounds great."'' *''"It's Beautiful."'' *''"Unfortunately, that's not an option."'' *''"It's just a phone."'' *''"Where could I possibly go?"'' *''"It's a trap Leo!"'' *''"And stay down!"'' *''"They're after me?"'' *''" My dad wouldn't have any idea about what the Kraang would be up to."'' *''"Donnie, Karai is after me!"'' *''" I lost my mother!"'' *''"I am being attacked... by a GIANT PIGEON."'' *''"Not so bad for a nobody."'' *''"You're my hero."'' *''"Thanks Donnie. For always being there, even if I didn't want you to be."'' *''"Salt?!" (Donnie: Salt's ionic strength can burn through a worm's nectury cells. It's like acid.) "Yeah but, salt?!"'' Gallery See April O' Neil/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Guys Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Good Girls Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kunouichi Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas-In-Training Category:Hostages Category:Mutants Category:Nonhumans Category:DNA Category:Allies Category:The Manipulated Category:Turtles friends